


"Try Harder, Next Time"

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Some months later.





	"Try Harder, Next Time"

Sherlock returns the unsuccessful Toby to his master with the instruction to “Try harder, next time”.

Toby surveys Sherlock with a disappointed expression but as he has no other it is impossible to determine if the dog is genuinely stricken. Sherlock thinks not.

The game however remains on. The crime has Moriarty’s fingerprints all over it, the pursuit of the jewel implies that Sherlock was not as successful in eliminating the consulting criminal’s entire cohort as he supposed. One remains and Sherlock rises to the challenge. Craig gives him the low down on how six identical heads of some politician who is unaccountably collectable arrived in England and the plot thickens. Five are destroy and a woman is dead. Sherlock takes himself to Reading to skulk in the undergrowth and await developments. He does not have to wait long.

The intruder is as agile as he anticipated, but Sherlock is not without skills in that area himself. The baritsu training has its uses, as does two years on the run dodging innumerable assailants. A fight ensues in which Sherlock emerges the victor in that he is in possession of the prize.

Perhaps Sherlock should try harder. Yet again the detective has erred in his deductions, and it is an impossibly familiar memory stick that’s revealed in the ruins of the bust.

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I love it, for a world's only consulting detective Sherlock does seem to get a lot wrong.


End file.
